


【锤基/海森】魔女集会·后颈

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基/海森】魔女集会 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 魔女集会AU狼人锤x魅魔基，吸血鬼海x人类巫师森简介：我们都喜欢摸后颈，起码他们喜欢。注意事项：*原梗来自Ampil，请疯狂打call！把电话打爆那种！*可能ooc，不喜勿看





	【锤基/海森】魔女集会·后颈

Chris和Thor都有摸爱人后颈的习惯。

 

一开始是Chris先染上摸后颈的习惯的，大概是因为吸血鬼对脖子的动脉有什么特殊的喜好吧。

 

反正Chris从小时候开始就衷于将手掌放在Tom的侧颈上，用血族触感较强的皮肤感受着养父一颤一颤的脉搏，并把小脑袋埋进他的颈项间，偷偷嗅着隐藏在肌肤下诱人的味道，听着Tom的心跳声从自己右边的胸腔传来，然后在他边讲故事边温柔的拂过他后背时幸福的偷笑。

 

这久而久之，便成了习惯。

 

 

 

Chris还特别喜欢边摸着Tom的后颈边与他接吻。

 

吸血鬼会先抚上养父的侧颈，轻轻抓住，让他往自己那边靠，在Tom因害羞而闭上眼睛的时候亲吻一下他的眼皮，接着含住那对呈可爱粉色的嘴唇、慢慢吮着，等Tom主动将嘴张开，伸出小舌给他尝尝。

 

当然，如果Tom不想配合的话Chris就会把手往上放一点，逗弄他的耳垂，并压低嗓音、贴上他的嘴唇请求他张开嘴。如果再不行就直接放弃，选择转移阵地，边揉捏着Tom的后颈边舔舐他的耳廓，将他耳朵咬得红红的，然后把他扔上床，以一场没有亲吻的性爱来惩罚他。

 

 

 

至于Thor呢，他是被Chris传染的。

 

Thor喜欢与人身体接触，例如摸头、拥抱、亲亲什么的。

 

可能是狼人的原因吧，犬系的本性多多少少会有些影响，再加上天天与Chris和Tom在一起，一些习惯是挺容易被同化的。

 

而Thor每次见Chris摸上Tom的后颈时两人都笑得挺开心的，他便思考起这动作是否有特殊意义。

 

有一天，Thor跟Loki在黑森林里找素材的时候他们进行了一场谈话。

 

Loki说他有时候挺嫉妒自己的，但是永远不要怀疑他对自己的爱。

 

然后Thor伸出手，他不知道该拍他肩膀呢还是该摸摸他的头，前者好像有点吾友史蒂夫和巴基那种“我们只是朋友”的感觉，后者就好像是对待小孩子一样，最后他选择学Chris大哥，变成了摸后颈。

 

而幸运的是Loki不排斥这种行为，好像还挺喜欢。

 

他甚至还蹭了蹭自己、向自己索吻。

 

从此，Thor也恋上了摸Loki的后颈。

 

 

 

说起后颈，其实两位金毛先生不只是摸。

 

他们会舔。

 

还咬。

 

 

 

身为吸血鬼的Chris基本都不敢将嘴巴靠近Tom的脖子。

 

毕竟发生过了那种事情。

 

甚至在情动的时候会把自己的手背盖在Tom的脖子上，以痛觉保持清醒来防止自己再次伤到Tom。

 

直到有一天，Tom和Chris交换了一个承诺。

 

一个誓言。

 

当然在那之后Tom有点后悔了。

 

在得到誓言后，Tom每一天身上都会有新添的吻痕。

 

法师每次都要把衬衫纽扣扣到最顶才能遮住。

 

而最惨的一次是被朋友本尼看到后颈处的牙印。

 

那时可尴尬了（虽然Benedict表示见怪不怪，表情还一脸打趣），Tom的脸红的能滴血。

 

但最终，在Tom的Silent Treatment的威胁下，Chris向他妥协了。

 

Chris道歉并保证不会在显眼的地方留痕，然后......然后就Makeup Sex了，嗯。

 

然后第二天，大腿处和胸前满是牙印和红痕的Tom根本不敢看镜中的自己。

 

回想起那段时间，Tom怀疑Chris是磨牙期还是单纯的想吃了自己。

 

 

 

相比之下，Loki这边的情况可能好点。

 

可能。

 

因为Loki这边是会以牙还牙的。

 

如果Thor敢咬疼他，Loki就会用他的小虎牙咬回去，在他肩膀上留下一排牙印，又或者像只小野猫一样挠伤他后背，让他疼得根本不能躺着，抑或扯他头发、尾巴还有耳朵。

 

接着Thor也礼尚往来，像压制母兽一样咬上Loki的后颈，肏得他手软脚软只能哭着求饶。

 

两人互相角力。

 

Well，反正他们肯定会还手......呃、口就对了。

 

因此每次结束出来两人都是伤痕累累的，看上去跟打架似的。

 

Chris都忍不住出声吐槽了，虽然被Loki一句“那你就是单方面虐待Tom了”怼了回去。

 

但请相信我，他们真的是在做爱。

 

不是打架。

 

真的不是打架。

 

 

 

我们来谈谈Tom吧。

 

其实Tom自身也有点小动作。

 

Tom在认真思考或者有点紧张的时候会伸进衣领去摸自己的嘴唇、脖子、肩膀或锁骨。

 

摸法还极其色情（当然是在我们和Chris的眼里）。

 

撩得Chris口干舌燥的，忍不住直勾勾地盯着Tom的手和锁骨看，舌头也下意识的来回舔嘴唇和獠牙。

 

Chris现在只想扯开他的白衬衫，让纽扣伴随着Tom的惊呼声崩到到处都是，然后咬上那无比精致的锁骨，让那白嫩的皮肤布满自己的印章，接着在Tom害羞的推搡下把他满身亲一个遍，再就地在这个沙发上把他干得说不出话来。

 

意淫完Chris嘟起嘴，就差流氓般的吹起口哨了。

 

结果小动作被一旁路过的Loki看到了，只能尴尬地拿了个血包喝一口压压惊。

 

“嗯？Chris，怎么这么快又渴了？”Tom注意到Chris的异常，他放下手中的书本，手也从衣领里拿了出来。

 

“我想Chris只是个贪吃鬼而已，对吧？”Loki不怀好意地从后面抱住了Tom，抬眼望了一下Chris后偷偷地把手伸进Tom的衣服里，蹭了蹭Tom的脸蛋儿。

 

“Chris又不是Thor，怎么会呢？”Tom笑着摸了摸Loki的黑发，最近这小家伙真的越来越粘人了。

 

“他们两个天天搞在一起，谁知道呢？待会一起染上奇葩的习惯什么的。”Loki在Chris的目击下吧唧了Tom一口，手也故意的滑到了Tom胸口的位置。

 

然后啪——的一声。

 

血包炸了。

 

血液流得满地板都是，而Chris的背心、锁骨、脸上也沾满了鲜血。

 

“Oh my god！Chris你怎么了？！Loki快点帮忙去拿块抹布！”Tom吓了一跳，赶紧拿旁边的毛巾帮Chris擦干身上的血液。

 

“呃......哦......”Loki先是愣了一下，之后立马溜了溜了。

 

Geez......我不就搞个恶作剧嘛。

 

啧啧啧，这占有欲。

 

“Hey！Chris wait！What are you doing？！Chris put me down！”

 

噢，抱歉啦Tom，看来Chris的确是个贪吃鬼。

 

嗯......既然他们忙着，把清理工作丢给Thor好了，Easy-peasy.

 

 

 

END.


End file.
